Os Vegetais
'''Os Vegetais '''is the Brazilian dub of VeggieTales, in the Portuguese language. The show was dubbed into Brazilian Portuguese three times. The original dub was made in 1997 for the original VHS releases of episodes 1-9 in Rio de Janeiro by Audio News, while the second dub was made by the same studio for the later VHS's and the first DVDs from 1999-2006, and the third and current dub was made by Herbert Richers from 2007-2008. Translations and Voices Episodes #Onde Deus Está Quando eu Estou com M-Medo?/O Que Fazer Quando Estou Com Medo? (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) (Dubbed by Audio News in 1996/1997 (VHS), 1999/2004/2005 (VHS/DVD), and by Herbert Richers in 2007/2008) #Deus Quer que os Perdoe?!?/Perdoar... Por Quê? (God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) (Dubbed by Audio News in 1996/1997 (VHS), 1999/2005 (VHS/DVD), and by Herbert Richers in 2007/2008) #Você É o Meu Vizinho?/Você é Meu Vizinho? (Are You My Neighbor?) (Dubbed by Audio News in 1996/1997 (VHS), 1999 (VHS) and by Herbert Richers in 2007/2008) #Rack, Shack e Benny/Os Três Amigos (Rack, Shack and Benny) (Dubbed by Audio News in 1996/1997 (VHS), 1999/2004 (VHS/DVD) and by Herbert Richers in 2007/2008) #Davi e o Picles Gigante/Davi e o Gigante (Dave and the Giant Pickle) (Dubbed by Audio News in 1996/1997 (VHS), 1999/2004 (VHS/DVD) and by Herbert Richers in 2007/2008) #O Brinquedo Que Salvou o Natal (The Toy That Saved Christmas) (Dubbed by Audio News in 1996/1997 (VHS), 1999/2005 (VHS/DVD) and by Herbert Richers in 2007/2008) #Os Melhores Canções!/Canções Muito Divertidas! (Very Silly Songs!) (Dubbed by Audio News in 1997 (VHS), 1999/2005 (VHS/DVD) and by Herbert Richers in 2007/2008) #Larry-Boy! e a Mentira do Espaço Sideral!/Super-Larry! e uma Mentira do Outro Mundo! (Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!) (Dubbed by Audio News in 1997 (VHS), 1999/2005 (VHS/DVD) and by Herbert Richers in 2007/2008) #Josué e o Grande Muro!/Josué e a Grande Muralha! (Josh and the Big Wall!) (Dubbed by Audio News in 1997 (VHS), 1999/2004 (VHS/DVD) and by Herbert Richers in 2007/2008) #Madame Blueberry (Madame Blueberry) (Dubbed by Audio News in 2000/2004 (VHS/DVD) and by Herbert Richers in 2007/2008) #As Últimas Canções Divertidas? (The End of Silliness?) (Dubbed by Audio News in 2000/2005 (VHS/DVD) and by Herbert Richers in 2007/2008) #Super-Larry e a Erva Rumor (Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) ((Dubbed by Audio News in 2000/2005 (VHS/DVD) and by Herbert Richers in 2007/2008) #Rei George e o Patinho (King George and the Ducky) (Dubbed by Audio News in 2000/2004/2005 (VHS/DVD) and by Herbert Richers in 2007/2008) #Ester... A Menina Que se Tornou Rainha (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) (Dubbed by Audio News in 2000/2004/2005 (VHS/DVD) and by Herbert Richers in 2007/2008) #Lilo o Viking Bondoso (Lyle the Kindly Viking) (Dubbed by Audio News in 2001/2004/2005 (VHS/DVD) and by Herbert Richers in 2007/2008) #Leões, Pastores e Rainhas (Meu Deus!) (Lions, Shepherds and Queens (Oh My!)) #Guardar, Estar Alto, Fique Firme! (Stand Up, Stand Tall, Stand Strong!) #Jonah e Os Vegetais (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) (Dubbed by Audio News in 2005 (Cinema/VHS/DVD) and by Herbert Richers in 2007/2008) #A Estrela de Natal (The Star of Christmas) (Dubbed by Audio News in 2002/2003/2005 (VHS/DVD) and by Herbert Richers in 2007/2008) #A Balada do Pequeno Joe (The Ballad of Little Joe) (Dubbed by Audio News in 2003 (VHS/DVD) and by Herbert Richers in 2007/2008) #Um Conto de Páscoa (An Easter Carol) (Dubbed by Audio News in 2004/2006 (VHS/DVD) and by Herbert Richers in 2007/2008) #A História de um Snoodle (A Snoodle's Tale) (Dubbed by Audio News in 2006 (DVD) and by Herbert Richers in 2007/2008) #Sumô da Ôpera (Sumo of the Opera) (Dubbed in 2007) #Natal em Dose Dupla (Holiday Double Feature) #Duque e a Grande Guerra de Torta (Duke and the Great Pie War) (Dubbed in 2007) #Minnesota Cuke e a Escova Perdida de Sansão (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) (Dubbed in 2007) #O Senhor dos Feijões (Lord of the Beans) (Dubbed in 2007) #Sheerluck Holmes e o Resgate da Régua de Ouro (Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler) (Dubbed in 2007) #Super-Larry e a Maçã Malvada (LarryBoy and the Bad Apple) (Dubbed in 2007) #Gideão e a Sua Tuba (Gideon: Tuba Warrior) (Dubbed in 2007) #Os Piratas Que Não Fazem Nada (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything) Books #Rei George e Seus Patinhos (King George and His Duckies) #O Que Fazer Quando Estou Com Medo? (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) #Bíblia d'Os Vegetais (Bible Storybook) Slogans *Muita diversão para a garotada! (1999-2006) *Manhãs de Domingo Valorosas, Manhãs de Sábado Divertídissimas! (2007-2008) Gallery File:Vegetais.jpeg| God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?!/Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (Top Music/Christian bookstore version) IMG_0613.JPG|God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?!/Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (Paramount/mass market version) File:IMG_0549.jpg|Are You My Neighbor? File:IMG_0550.jpg|Are You My Neighbor? (alternate cover) Gallery 50293 72 345028.jpg|Rack, Shack and Benny Gallery 145057 25 342605.jpg|Dave and the Giant Pickle IMG_0612.JPG|Dave and the Giant Pickle/Lyle the Kindly Viking (Paramount/mass market version) Gallery 103439 25 479098.jpg|Madame Blueberry File:AmigosBlue.jpeg|Madame Blueberry/Rack, Shack and Benny (Paramount/mass market version) Rei George and Ester Double Feature DVD.png|King George and the Ducky/Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (Paramount/mass market version) File:IMG_0548.jpg|Lyle the Kindly Viking File:IMG_0614.jpg|Heroes of the Bible! Lions, Shepherds and Queens (Oh My!) A Balada do Pequeno Joe DVD.png|The Ballad of Little Joe File:IMG_0624.jpg|An Easter Carol File:IMG_0617.jpg|An Easter Carol/A Snoodle's Tale (Paramount/mass market version) File:IMG_0551.jpg|Holiday Double Feature File:SBTDVD.jpeg|Holiday Double Feature (SBT Music and Missão e Vida version) File:IMG_0547.jpg|Duke and the Great Pie War File:IMG_0619.jpg|Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush File:IMG_0546.jpg|Gideon: Tuba Warrior Piratas.jpeg|The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:International